Nuttin' But the Tooth
"Nuttin’ But the Tooth" es el decimotercer episodio de Happy Tree Friends y el decimotercero de la primera temporada. Trama del Episodio Nutty es el paciente de Toothy, el dentista. Nutty obviamente está nervioso, pero no parece importarle que Toothy esté leyendo un libro de odontología antes de realizar (y durante) el chequeo de Nutty. Luego de que Nutty abre la boca, Toothy encuentra un descolorido diente podrido, el cual debe ser removido. Luego de inyectarle anestesia de manera inadecuada, Toothy trata de perforar el diente. Cuando Toothy está perforando, la batería del taladro se acaba, para su decepción. Sin embargo, luego de que Toothy encuentra otra batería, intenta varias veces colocarla en el taladro. Por desgracia, lo único que logra es hacer un agujero en la garganta de Nutty. Luego, Toothy trata de usar el viejo método de atar una cuerda alrededor del diente de Nutty y el otro extremo a un picaporte. Toothy toca el timbre y Lumpy abre la puerta, haciendo que la mandíbula de Nutty sea arrancada de su cabeza. El diente podrido de Nutty es uno de los pocos dientes que no se salen debido al intento anterior. Antes de que el episodio termine, sin embargo, el diente se cae. Moraleja "Brush after every meal!" (¡Cepíllate los dientes después de cada comida!). Heridas #Toothy hace un agujero en la garganta de Nutty. #Todos los dientes de Nutty son arrancados. También pierde su mandíbula inferior. Errores #Toothy coloca la cuerda sólo en el diente podrido, pero Nutty pierde todos los demás dientes y su mandíbula, a pesar de que no están tocando la cuerda. #El agujero en la silla desaparece al final del episodio. #La sangre en el episodio está coloreada incorrectamente. #Cuando Toothy lee el libro sale una imagen de Nutty con la mandíbula destrozada. #Justo antes de comenzar el chequeo, en una escena Toothy tiene tres orejas. #Cuando Nutty es visto desde atrás, no tiene la marca de diamante de su cabeza. #Cuando la mandíbula de Nutty es arrancada, su marca de diamante no está pegada a su nariz. Destruccion #La silla obtiene un hueco con el taladro perforador de Toothy. Curiosidades *Había tres finales planeados para este episodio que estaban dibujados en el guión gráfico. Uno es el utilizado durante el episodio. Otro era que Toothy le sacaría el diente podrido a Nutty usando un palo de golf, el cual caería en un hoyo de golf. El otro involucraba a Toothy usando un gato de coche en la boca de Nutty, arrancándole la parte superior de la cabeza luego de hacerlo subir, matándolo. *Éste es el primer episodio en el que Nutty protagoniza y no muere, esto se repite en Happy Tree Friends:False Alarm (Episodio) Y Bite Sized. *Éste es el único episodio hasta ahora en que Toothy protagoniza y no muere. *Éste es uno de los episodios donde la cornamenta de Lumpy no cambia de direcciones. *El título del episodio es una referencia al nombre de los protagonistas: Nutty (Nuttin’) y Toothy (Tooth). *La herida de Nutty es similar a su herida en Chew Said a Mouthful. *Junto con Whose Line Is It Anyway? y Happy Trails Parte 1, este es uno de los episodios de la Primera Temporada que aún no tiene una versión de Clásicos Remasterizados en Youtube (Aunque sí fue remasterizado para la versión Blurb). Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Version Remasterizada Blurb thumb|center|550 px Traducción de la Versión Blurb This version of the HTF theme song was sung by Justin Beiber! Esta versión de la canción de HTF fue cantada por Justin Beiber! ...or was it Justin Beaver? ...o ¿fue Justin Beaver? These guys waited 12 hours in the bushes just for this scene. Estos tipos esperaron 12 horas en los arbustos para esta escena. No one knows why... Nadie sabe por qué... Animal FACT: Squirrels hate the dentist. DATO Animal: Las ardillas odian el dentista. Animal FACT: Beavers are natures dentists. DATO animal: Los castores son dentistas naturales. Throat cameras are not safe, but take amazing pictures. Las cámaras de garganta no son seguras, pero toman fotos increíbles. Tooth decay is the number 3 cause of tooth decay. Number 1, Justin Beaver. La caries dental es la causa número 3 de la caries dental. Número 1, Justin Beaver. Lippy, The voice of Nutty, was given several injections during the recording. Lippy, la voz de Nutty, recibió varias inyecciones durante la grabación. The injection had nothing to do with the recording. La inyección no tuvo nada que ver con la grabación. Medical FACT: There is no need to drill your teeth. Dato Médico: No hay ninguna necesidad de perforar los dientes. Dentist just like the noise and smell of burnt teeth. Al dentista le gusta el sonido y olor de dientes quemados. A beaver without a spare batery is like a day without sunshine. Un castor sin una batería de repuesto es como un día sin sol. Older model drills only required one battery! ¡Los modelos antiguos de taladros sólo requieren una batería! That doesn't fit. Eso no encaja. OH NO! ¡OH NO! That's going to dull his blade! ¡Eso va a opacar su espada! No need to spit! ¡No hay necesidad de escupir! Is that a wooden tooth?!? ¿¡¿Es un diente de madera?!? Lumpy seems to shave a lot. Lumpy parece afeitarse mucho. Animal FACT: A squirrel can survive without it's lower jaw. DATO Animal: Una ardilla puede sobrevivir sin su mandíbula inferior According to Justin Beaver. Según Justin Beaver. Wait nobody died! ¡Espera, nadie murió! What a rip off! ¡Que estafa! This show sucks! ¡Este show apesta! We want MOAR Dick Figures!!! ¡¡¡Queremos MÁS Dick Figures!!! Galería en:Nuttin' but the Tooth Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Primera Temporada Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Categoría:Episodios sin personajes femeninos Categoría:Episodios de Tortura Continúa Categoría:Episodios 2000 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Nutty Categoría:Protagonizado Por Toothy